


The Big Bad Dragon

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Bad Dragon, Daddy Kink, F/F, I'm alive, Safe Sane and Consensual, See you again in another hundred years, Smut, Stay safe don't be an ass, Strap-Ons, The end of the story might be triggering, The story does not promote or support any toxic or unprofessional behaviors, stay safe kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Want me to tell you how amazing it was?”“No.”“Would be a lot more interesting than this meeting.”“Please don’t.”Jaina huffed good naturally. “Your loss.”“I’m sure I’ll live.”





	The Big Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts).

“I fucking hate you.”

Jaina looked up from her tablet, taking another sip of her coffee. Arching her brow, she looked at Rhonin.

“Whatever do you mean?” Her tone was full of almost believable innocence.

He stared at her mug, then down at her wrist and then her neck. “Really?”

Jaina smirked, taking another sip from her Bag Dragon mug, catching the eye of the gnome who immediately looked back towards the front of the room. The poor thing’s whole face was bright red, no doubt looking at the rope marks on her wrists and bruises and teeth marks on her neck; all openly on display.

“Want me to tell you how amazing it was?”

“No.”

“Would be a lot more interesting than this meeting.”

“Please don’t.”

Jaina huffed good naturally. “Your loss.”

“I’m sure I’ll live.”

\-----------

** _14 hours earlier._ **

\-----------

Jaina groaned as her face was forcefully pushed into the mattress, hot breath on her ear.

“I thought I’ve trained you better, slut.”

Jaina's whole body shuddered and she tried to speak, but the moment the first syllable left her mouth, she was pushed harder into the comforter.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to speak, _ pet.” _The last word was all but spat out and she froze. Her lungs started to burn just a bit, but she kept still and quiet, the hot breathing on her ear was sending the continuous flow of shivers through her body.

The hand at the back of her head grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up, allowing her to take a deep breath. “You’ve disappointed me, kitten.” Jaina whined, her hips rocking back against the solid body that was pinning her down onto the bed. “Anything to say for yourself?”

The moment she was given the permission, a blubber of words poured out of Jaina's mouth.

“I- I’m sorry, Daddy! I didn’t m-mean to! I was in the middle of a meeting and… and…”

“And since when you can’t excuse yourself for a moment and go do what I tell you to do?” Sharp fangs whispered a dangerous promise against the skin of her ear.

“I- I couldn’t l-leave this time… i-it was crucial and… and… I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m a bad girl.” She was almost sobbing by that point.

“You are, kitten. You didn’t do what I asked of you. And you know what that means.” Jaina nodded against the iron grip in her hair, her body thrumming with anticipation. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to stay right her, face down, ass up, your eyes closed. If I catch you looking, I’ll tie you up and leave the room for an hour. Do you understand, kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

There was a moment of silence and then warm lips ghosted softly over her ear and the tone of voice made her smile.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Do as I say.”

She did. Shuffling up on her knees and burying her face into the comforter, keeping her eyes closed and just listened.

The door of the walk-in closet opening, the light switch clicking. Jaina heard the drawers being opened and closed, but nothing else beyond that. And the fact that she couldn’t tell what was taken made her shake in the delicious fearful anticipation. After that there was a long moment of silence that made Jaina feel even more on edge. Then, a click and a thud, and footsteps were nearing the bed again.

Nothing was said as the bed dipped and Jaina felt the body kneeling next to her.

“On your knees, pet. Eyes still closed.” She did as she was told. “Show me your wrists.” She held her hands up, jumping slightly when warm calloused hands took the hold of her own and undid the buttons of the cuffs of her sleeves, pushing the fabric up. Then the rope came.

Waving around her skin in masterful knots and patterns, the soft material was soon biting rather harshly into her wrists. The pain not bringing her discomfort but excitement. There would be marks left there for sure. She couldn’t wait.

Then came the blindfold. The coolness of the silk made her jump again. “Hands up.”

The bed dipped again and Jaina heard the familiar sound of rope against metal and soon her arms were held up, the rope biting her skin. She gave it a tug, the hook in the ceiling was holding the rope and by that her tightly in place.

“Daddy.” She breathed out when she felt fingers sliding over her shirt. Jaina gasped as it was torn open a moment later.

“You wore my favorite bra today, kitten.” Cool fingers skimmed up her stomach to her breasts, the front clasp popped easily, the material falling aside. “Mmm, I wish you could see yourself now, kitten.” Jaina moaned as fingers skipped over her nipples. “Your skin is all flushed and your nipples so hard. And I’ve barely touched you.” A low chuckled reached Jaina's ears. “I did train you good after all. You respond so well to my touch.”

“Only yours, Daddy.”

“I would hope so, kitten.”

Jaina threw her head back when two clamps were placed on her nipples. And it were the gator ones. The sharp teeth of metal pinched her skin and made her arch her chest forward, driving the teeth even more into her flesh.

Another deep chuckle reached her ears. “I knew you’d enjoy these. They are your favorite after all.”

“Daddy…”

Jaina moaned as she was manhandled, strong hands moved her closer to the edge of the bed. Her arms strained against the rope, the skin of her wrists burning. Her skirt was pushed up and bunched around her waist, her underwear pulled completely off. She couldn’t help but smile when familiar palms ran appreciatively over the stockings she was wearing.

The presence of the body next to hers moved off of the bed and she heard the jiggling of the belt buckle and the swish of leather on fabric. Jaina jumped at the harsh slap of leather against leather.

“You know what’s next, kitten?” Jaina pulled against the ropes in anticipation. Another harsh clap of leather. “Can’t hear you.”

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“You are to count each strike and thank me for it. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

There was a moment of silence that stretched seemingly for hours when the first slap came. The sharp sting of leather against Jaina's ass brought a whole tsunami of emotions. Surprise, pain, pleasure, ecstasy.

“If you stay quiet for too long, I’m going to add five slaps on top of the ten you’re to receive.”

Jaina somehow managed to gather her thoughts together. “O- one… Thank you, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Each strike bought more pleasure, more shaking, more straining against the ropes and the clamps. Jaina did as told, breathing out a number and a ‘thank you’ after each strike.

She jumped when hands ran over her burning ass, soothing some of the sting away.

“That was good. Such a good little kitten. Such an obedient little pet.”

Jaina just nodded dumbly, her breathing fast and hard, her entire body thrumming.

“Color?”

She took a moment to think and to feel. Her breathing slowed down, but the restlessness stayed. And it all felt good.

“Green.”

Jaina heard a zipper being undone. She smiled, licking her dry lips. The presence mover closer, kneeling on the mattress behind her. She gasped, when one hand squeezed at her throat and the other grabbed a handful of her right ass cheek.

“How sorry are you, kitten?”

“S-so sorry, Daddy. I promise to b-behave.” The hand on her throat flexed, squeezing tighter for just a moment before moving.

“Look at this.” Jaina whined when fingers ran between her thighs, through her drenched lips. “You’re such a little slut when it comes to punishment. What would people at work think of this? Seeing Jaina Proudmoore like this?” She shook at each word, the picture painted in her mind made her even more wet than she thought was possible. “Oh, I bet you’d absolutely _ love _to show off the marks I leave on you. To show them all how good you’re for Daddy.”

Jaina moaned, the sound caught deep in her throat when she felt a slightly pointed end of a toy sliding through her slit. Another moan as sharp teeth took hold of her ear, before moving and biting on her earlobe, whispering heatedly.

“I’m going to fill you up till you think you can’t take it anymore, and then I’m going to fill you up even more. Because I’m the only one who knows that your greedy little cunt is always hungry for my cock.” Another moan, and Jaina jerked when fingers took hold of the clamps, pulling on them. “I’m going to fuck you for everything you’re worth, use you for my own pleasure. And then, I’m going to breed you like the good little bitch. Pumping you full of my seed.”

“P- please…”

A throaty chuckle. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me, Daddy. Please make me yours. I b-belong only to you.”

“Well, how can I say no to _ that.” _

There was a moment of silence and then there was a hand on her hip and a pressure against her entrance.

Jaina sucked in a surprised breath. This one was bigger than any other toy they’d used before. The head was a lot wider as it slowly kept pushing in. She pulled hard against the ropes when she realized just how girthy the cock was. The stretch was maddening in the best way possible, shutting of most of her thought processes aside from those that allowed her to feel and to breathe.

She whined when the pushing stopped and at first Jaina thought that it was it, only to come to the realization that it wasn’t the base of the toy but instead a knot, resting just outside of her.

“It… i-it’s so big…” Jaina tried to squeeze her inner muscles, moaning at how little she managed to do.

“Is it too much?” Hot breath ghosted over the side of her neck.

“No. It’s amazing.”

She felt a smile against her skin and two strong arms circling her waist and holding her tight as hips started to move.

Jaina's mouth fell open as the toy was pulled almost all the way out, leaving her painfully empty; before being pushed back in.

Teeth and lips went to town on the side of her neck, as the hips slowly built the rhythm. The slapping of lean heaps against Jaina's supple behind left a constant sting of pain, along with the pleasant burn of the toy going in and out of her with abandon.

“Just look at you. Taking my cock so well, stretching so wide to take me in.”

The thrusts became harder and faster, the wet noise coming from between Jaina's legs was crude and obscene. The harsh biting and sucking moved to the other side of her throat as one of the hands moved down, deft fingers sliding over her clit in short rough circles.

The whole time, Jaina was blubbering incoherently, meeting the harsh thrusts for thrusts. Every brain cell she had concentrated on the feeling of the thick shaft splitting her open, the pointy head of the toy nudging her walls in all the right places. Her mouth hanging open, her mind foggy and delirious with pleasure.

Another moan as sharp teeth sank into the back of her neck, holding her in place along with strong arms that returned to holding her in their vice-like grip. The thrusts stopped, changing into the continuous push against her opening, the insistent hips tried to push the wide thick knot inside of her.

Her chest pushed forward and her hands constantly pulled against the ropes. There was no way she’d be able to take that in. But the determined pushing and rolling of hips, along with heavy breathing and outright growls against her neck told her that she was going to take it. And honestly? She was holding her breath in anticipation.

She tried to help, somewhat. She _ wanted _to take the knot. Wanted to feel the burn that would be too much for a split second, but would shutter her whole world the next. Jaina relaxed as much as she could, pushing her hips back and rolling them as well.

It happened in an instance. Their rolling hips met at just the right angle and the knot popped right in. It left Jaina stunned for just a second, before her walls clamped down on the toy, squeezing and contracting wildly as she came. A moan that tore out of her throat was something primal, the sound of pure need and mind-numbing orgasmic pleasure. Every muscle in her body shook and spasmed, leaving a euphoric numbness behind.

Just when the first orgasm was tapering off her second followed as Jaina felt the growl reverberate against the back of her neck, the hips giving a harsh shallow thrust forward and an abundance of warm liquid spilling deep inside of her.

The second wave wasn’t as strong, but just enough to leave her a boneless mush as she sagged forward, supported by the rope and the arms, still holding her tightly. She smiled, when through the fog of her pleasure she felt the body behind her shudder as well, hips rolling forward involuntarily, pulling the last bits of pleasure out of her body.

Everything was still for a moment. Jaina somewhat remembered the teeth letting go of the back of her neck, the warm puffs of breath still rolling over skin, making her feel safe and secure. And then the haze of mindless pleasure was clearing and the real world came into view.

“Sylv,” Jaina croaked, her voice hoarse and dry, but gods, was it worth it. “Sylv, love, my arms are going numb.”

“Okay.” Sylvanas breather out. One arm letting go of Jaina and fumbling at something. “Hold still. Gonna cut the rope.”

Jaina hummed when her arms fell down limply, the blood rushing back in. She shook her hands a few times before reaching up and pulling the clamps off with a slight hiss. “Did you tighten them?”

“Just a little bit.” Sylvanas hummed, still holding Jaina around the middle, not letting her fall forward. “Was it too much?”

“No, it was perfect. It all was.” Her hands, although still numb, ran over the strong arms, humming in appreciation at how the muscles strained and bulged, supporting most of her weight.

Jaina sighed as Sylvanas shuffled them both forward, before slowly lowering her onto the sheets. Another moan tore from Jaina at the coolness of the fabric against her abused nipples. Sylvanas lowered her body on top of hers, the couple resting for a few long moments, catching their breath.

“Lift your hips up a bit, Dalah'surfal.” Sylvanas whispered against Jaina's ears. When did she even move?

“You’re crazy if you think I can move.” She grumbled, but complied, lifting up just enough for Sylvanas to slide a towel under her.

“Stay still.”

Jaina gasped, her hands grabbing at the comforter and her body shuddering yet again as Sylvanas’ hips moved back slowly, the knot of the toy popping out of her. The rest of the shaft followed.

“Anar'alah. I wish you could see how you’re gripping on it.” Sylvanas said, almost mesmerized.

“Film it next time,” Jaina purred as the head of the toy popped out and the warmth of the lube followed, spilling down onto the towel. “How much did you use?”

“I bought a bigger pump.”

“And a bigger toy.”

“Custom made. Bad Dragon never disappoints.”

Jaina laughed, noticing the red marks on her wrists, for sure to turn into bruises in the morning. She turned her head, looking over the shoulder at her wife, who was reaching for the lotion that laid on the pillow.

“That was wonderful. Thank you.”

Sylvanas smiled, leaning over her and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“You’re always welcome, love. Now, let’s take care of you.”

* * *

Jaina resurfaced from the pleasant memories just in time for the meeting to be over. The last of the managers just finished their report.

With her mug still in one hand and a tablet in the other, Jaina walked back to the front of the room, smiling brightly at everyone. “Thank you all for the reports and suggestions. As always, I expect to have a written copy to be sent to my email for a review.” She looked around the room, smirking when the majority of the people there were avoiding eye contact with her. “Well then,” she checked her watch, “if no one has any more questions, the meeting is over.”

Jaina laughed quietly, watching people rush out of the room. She turned back to Rhonin, who was still standing there, looking at her with the most disapproving look she’d ever seen.

“What?” Jaina asked, incredulously. “What’s the point of being the CEO if you can’t pull something like this every once in a while?”

There was a brief moment where they just stared at each other, before Rhonin cracked, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“The mug is a nice touch.”

“I know, right? It’s my favorite one. It’ll now constantly be on my desk.”


End file.
